


the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dialogue-Only, Dom Spencer, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Shy Luke, Sub Luke, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: In which Dom!Spencer and Ropebunny!Luke (accidentally) get to know each other a little more... intimately.





	the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120130) by [fabulous_but_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one episode in season 12 in which there's a Unsub that uses barbed wire for... something. If I remember correctly, they didn't even use it for bondage-related reasons, but the team has photos featuring barbed wire on their wall and because most of my fanfic is based on deliberately misinterpreting canon, I decided that the way Luke looked at this photos *definitely* said something about his kinks.

"When was the last time someone tied you up?"

"I... uhm..." Luke clears his throat. "I've never... with anyone..." He swallows, and the way Spencer keeps staring at his bobbing adam's apple without blinking makes him blush. "My sex life has been quite vanilla up to this point. I once used my handcuffs on a girl but that's as far as my experience with bondage goes."

Spencer raises an eyebrow at him. "But you wanted to do this, right? I didn't entirely misinterpret the way you looked and talked about the..."

"Barbed wire," Luke breathes out, and it sounds like it's a relief for him to finally say it out loud. "No. I mean, yes, I want to try it, it's just..."

"You've never done anything like that before."

"Exactly." Luke nods.

"Okay, then I would recommend starting with Shibari first," Spencer says, matter-of-factly. "It's less functional, more pretty-looking. And you can always pull the rope a little /too/ tight if that's what you're into."

"Yeah," Luke says, voice already a little hoarse, "I'd like that."


End file.
